1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of digital cameras as “single use” cameras. More specifically, it relates to a method for enabling the use of digital cameras as “single use” cameras while providing functionality absent in conventional “single use” cameras.
2. Background Description
Single use cameras constitute one of the fastest-growing segments in photography. Every year over 100 million single use cameras are sold in the United States and the market has been growing at over 10 percent per year over the past five years. Single use cameras are used while traveling, during holidays, at amusement parks and at family events such as weddings. They are purchased for convenience and for special events. Representative examples of single use cameras are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,130; 4,896,178; 5,126,775; 5,235,366; and 5,235,364.
The sales of single use cameras have grown almost exponentially since 1989. The customer experience from single use cameras parallels that of other conventional photographic cameras. A large number of the photos taken with single use cameras are either not acceptable or not of interest to the user. Therefore, the user pays for the development of photos that are not wanted or misses a significant portion of their photographic opportunities. Single use cameras currently available do not provide the user the opportunity to select those photos that the user wants to retain.
Another recent development in their photographic market is the growth of Internet sites that provide the user with the ability to share their photos with other users and to order prints or reprints of the user's photos. The present model for sharing photos from a conventional photographic camera consists either of scanning the photos, which have been developed conventionally, and loading them onto a web site, or of providing the single use camera or the roll of film to a service provider that develops the photos, scans them and loads them onto the web site. Once the photos have been loaded onto the web site, the user can then select those photos that the user wants to share. While this mode of operation presents an opportunity to the customer, it precludes the possibility of sharing the photos in a timely fashion. Thus, customers are not provided the opportunity to share their photos at the moment of development.